Dragonfly Clan
The Dragonfly Clan is a minor clan residing immediately to the south of Dragon Clan lands. The clan has historically been close to the Dragon and Phoenix Clans, and serves as an intermediary to anyone who wishes to visit with the very private Dragon. Guest have to wait at Kyuden Tonbo until they are granted an audience. The clan colors are jewel tones in a rainbow of color. History The Dragonfly Clan was founded in 704 when the Phoenix shugenja Isawa Maroko married her true love, Mirumoto Asijin. The Lion bushi engaged to be married to Maroko, Akodo Yokutsu was enraged. As the couple settled in the plains south of the Dragon Clan, Yokutsu lead an army of 5,000 Lion against them, only to find both the Dragon and the Phoenix armies standing in his way. Yokutsu's retreat was prevented by shugenja and the general was forced to swear to never again attack the new minor clan. Seven years later, in 711, Yokutsu used an insult by an Agasha Ambassador to march against Dragon lands, carefully avoiding the Dragonfly. The ensuing battle known as the Battle of the Great Climb. He demanded a duel against Asijin to redeem his honor and the Dragon Clan Champion, Togashi Ayoko, arranged it. Asijin was ordered by his Ayoko to put an end to this rivalry and to lose the duel to resolve the conflict between the Dragon and the Akodo family. Asjin agreed under the conditions that his clan be protected by the Dragon from then on. The duel was short in fact Asjin never drew his swords. After the duel a drunken arrogant Yokutsu declared himself Dragonfly Clan Champion and planned a marriage to Maroko as his right as victor. Asijin's son, Tonbo Kuyuden, challenged Yokutsu to a duel. Yokutsu agreed, underestimating the young Kuyuden skill with a blade. Kuyuden having studyed with the Shiba and his father had taught him Mirumoto techniques won the battle easily. Since then, the Dragonfly have been the official emmisaries of the Dragon Clan. Culture As emissaries of of the Dragon Clan it is the Dragonfly's job to turn away those the Dragon do not wish to meet with. The Dragonfly rarely flat-out turn people away. Usually an excuse is made for example, "I am sorry my lord, but the Great Climb has been plagued by heavy rains and landslides have blocked the path." If the timeframe for the excuse expires and the dignatery is still waiting then they will make up another excuse. Those who choose to wait are given lodgings and treated well. No one from the Dragonfly will deny the Phoenix Clan an audience with the Dragon. People The Tonbo family is the only family of the Dragonfly Clan. The clan has a shugenja school which concentrates transformation spells. The few bushi in the clan train with their mother clan bushi school at the Eternal Phoenix Dojo, which is one of the best yojimbo schools in the empire showing the focus of the clan. Schools * Dragonfly Bushi School * Tonbo Shugenja School Samurai See Samurai of the Dragonfly Clan for a listing of notable members of the clan, both current and historic. For the leaders of the clan, see also: * Dragonfly Clan Champion Major References * Way of the Minor Clans Page 40-47 * Rokugan Page 22 * Magic of Rokugan Page 95 * Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game, Third Edition Page 14, 66, 70 Category:Dragonfly Clan